Storage racks can hold a plurality of computer chassis by providing pairs of rails for loading each computer chassis. Locking ears can lock each computer chassis in a horizontal position on a pair of rails. In conventional systems, the locking ears attach to a front portion of the computer chassis and a front portion of the rails. This configuration limits the loading of a computer chassis to only one orientation, where a back portion of the computer chassis must be loaded into the back of the storage rack. In some cases, it might be preferable to load a computer chassis into a storage rack in an inverse orientation, such that a back portion of the computer chassis is accessible at the front of the storage rack. The back portion of the computer chassis can hold most of the server's input and output ports, so many users would prefer to access this back portion.
However, conventional storage rack systems and rail assemblies do not provide locking ears which can attach to the structures on the back of a computer chassis. For example, most locking ears interfere with inner posts of the rack which prevent the same locking ear from being used for a front-loading and rear-loading computer chassis.
Additionally, the locking ear is the only stabilization piece in conventional rail assemblies in a storage rack. This locking ear provides a front point of attachment to lock a front portion of the computer chassis in place, while a back portion of the computer chassis is free floating. This allows the back portion of the computer chassis to shake during shipping, or movement of the storage rack generally. Such movement can cause wear on and damage to the computing devices housed within the computer chassis. Some conventional designs provide a rear stabilization mechanism to prevent the computer chassis from bouncing during shipping; however, these conventional designs require the shipping container to be the perfect distance from the computer chassis.
Therefore, what is needed is a rail kit assembly that can provide more stability for computer components. An exemplary rail kit assembly can also provide flexibility for how chassis are loaded into the storage rack. An exemplary rail kit assembly does not require a pre-determined distance from a shipping container.